Joyride
by StellaOrbits
Summary: A female Hunter named Deirdre decides to take the Impala for a little joyride. It ends slightly different than she expects. *Contains spanking, sexual content, and mature language*
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sam, Dean, or the Impala. They belong to Eric Kripke and The CW.

All other characters are my own.

Chapter 1

I had seen my fair share of nightmares. My brother and I grew up training to protect ourselves from the evils that our parents knew to be real. We heard stories about Hunters who constantly moved around, always desperate to search for the evil rather than waiting for it to come to them.

But my family was as close to normal as a Hunter could be. My parents owned their own company, so they could easily disappear as needed for a job. They also had a steady income that allowed us to live more than comfortably. They kept us close to home. We only hunted things nearby. I guess you could say that my parents were just overly cautious and wanted to know we could always take care of ourselves.

As we grew up, my brother, Francis, and myself were raised on the importance of education. I was slightly more applied in my studies than my older brother, but we came off as fairly average students. He was the big sports guy. It helped that he had outside training to be a fighter. As for me, I dabbled in a bit of everything.

For a while I did gymnastics. And ice skating. And then ice hockey. Basketball. Rugby. Volleyball. Soccer. And then I finally found my passion in dance. Aerial dancing was even more fulfilling. Being able to soar through the air while sharing art with my body was invigorating. Being up in the air made me feel like nothing else mattered. There was no evil. No stress. No worries. Just freedom.

Francis and I were happy. We got to help on hunts and still have normal lives. As we got older and went off to college, my parents travelled more. At first I thought they were just celebrating their kids being on their own, but looking back I wonder. Francis went on to play professional football and always stayed in contact with me. Sometimes he would find monsters when he was playing in different cities and would stay behind to take care of things.

As for me, once I graduated college I travelled a bit then migrated back home to work IT at my parents company. They said they were getting too old and worn out to keep hunting so much. They left me with the company and took off to find a normal life. Basically, shit had gotten crazy over the past few years, and we had dealt with more demons and other bullshit than ever before. They couldn't take it anymore, so they bailed. I don't think they ever really wanted the full life of a Hunter. They just wanted the safety of the training. They were like book Hunters. So when things went sour, they left it all behind.

Of course, I knew exactly why things had gotten so bad: The Winchesters. The brother's who were supposed to be chess pieces for the Angels and Lucifer. The brother's who basically just seemed to leave a wake of destruction and then tried to fix it. The brother's who caused my parents to run off to a different country.

Winchesters. Ha! A thorn in my side those two were. I had never seen Hunters in the news more than these two. I mean, I knew most of it was due to monsters and such taking their form and causing shit storms, but come on. Get your shit together. How hard could it be to keep a low profile?

Needless to say, one blustery day I got wind of a problem that needed to be taken care of nearby. So after finishing up some things at my paying job, I went on the three hour drive to check out the reports. When I arrived, I recognized the infamous Impala outside of the house I intended to do some questioning at.

I couldn't believe this stroke of luck. What were the chances of finally running into them. And now I had something that seemed to be so precious to them. How could a car be that important? I pulled up next to it and looked in the window of the house. The boys were talking to a crying woman and hadn't noticed my arrival. As I walked over to the Impala, I noticed the keys still in it. So in a moment of stupidity, I left my cell number on my windshield, and drove off in the Impala.

To this day I'm still not sure what possessed me to steal their car, but I am forever glad that I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It didn't take long for my phone to ring. I answered nonchalantly.

"Deirdre speaking."

My tone was sickingly sweet and almost made me start cracking up.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" the voice on the other end growled at me.

"Well, I _think_ I'm taking your precious little car out for a joyride. You boys have been a pain in my side for the last 6 years, and I finally got the opportunity to cross your paths. I just couldn't resist."

There was a long silence and some distant swearing before the voice came back, more calmly this time. "I swear to God if you hurt my baby, I will kill you."

"Well, now. Is that any way to talk to a lady? I never said I was going to hurt your car. I just wanted you to share some of the shit I've had to feel because of your poor decisions or great part in whatever mass plan seems to be going around."

"You listen to me, Deirdre. You have two minutes to bring me back my car or so help me-"

"What? You'll kill me?" I laughed at the thought as he tried to bring it up again. "I'm a human. I know you won't kill me. So try again, sweetheart." I knew I was pushing my luck, but I couldn't stop. The confidence was flowing through me uncontrollably. It was blinding me to my own stupidity.

"Fine. You're right. I won't kill you. But that doesn't mean that I don't have other methods to take care of you."

The icy steel in his voice made my heart race. My throat was suddenly dry, and I temporarily forgot how to speak. I swallowed a few times before finally being able to get my words out.

"Fine. Meet me at the old church at the edge of town. The abandoned one. My keys are in the ignition. See you soon."

I hung up with a smirk as I pulled into the church parking lot. I tried to keep my confidence high, but something about the way the gravelly voice spoke worried me more than I cared to admit. I looked up at the stone building in front of me. The church really was beautiful. It was a shame it wasn't being used anymore. I turned off the Impala and stepped out, closing the squeaky door behind myself. I laughed gently and shook my head as I picked the lock and let myself into the church. What in the hell had I gotten myself into?

As I opened the door to the church, I soaked in my surroundings. It was truly breathtaking. The large stained glass windows cast colorful reflections throughout the massive space. I sat in the pews and sighed as my long, auburn hair fell across my arm. I absent-mindedly ran my fingers through my soft curls and stared at the stained glass windows.

I closed my eyes and sat back to relax and enjoy my feat when I heard a car drive up and the doors slam shut. I tried to listen for their movements. There seemed to be a pause in the crunch of the gravel before the door to the church went flying open.

I turned to see the shorter of the brother's stalking towards me angrily. I knew from his pictures that this was Dean. He must have been the one I had spoken to earlier. I half smiled at him as he grabbed my shirt with both hands and pulled me out of my seat and into his face.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

My reaction was not as cocky and confident as I had practiced in my head. His anger and his breathtaking beauty threw me off. Sure, his mugshot had been attractive, but this? This wasn't quite fair. I looked past Dean and watched Sam follow behind less aggressively.

I looked back to Dean before speaking. "Well, like I told you. You two have caused a lot of shit for Hunters. And I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with you guys a little bit."

I started to laugh and could almost feel the anger rolling off of Dean. He clenched his jaw and quickly sat before pulling me down over his lap.

Before I had time to even react to what was going on, he began raining down on my ass with a flurry of swats.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

At first I couldn't process what was happening. Was Dean Winchester really spanking me over his lap like a child? And in a church no less? I tried to wiggle away, but he held me strong and tight. The burn quickly began to build, but I simply tried to get out of the way of his hand without saying anything. More than anything, I felt embarrassed to be in such a position.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

No matter how much I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, he just kept laying into me. The effect it was having on me was more than just pain; it was also giving me pleasure. The mix of emotions was coming to be too much. Finally, I broke down and started to talk.

"Okay, okay!" I cried at him.

Another round of more painful swats peppered my ass, stopping my thoughts from continuing. Neither brother spoke as my ass grew warmer. I almost started to panic as I worried this would never end.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

My breath hitched, and I went to speak again. "I'm sorry! I was just angry. Please stop!"

He slowed down his pace to emphasize what he was saying with more powerful swats. "Oh! So it's ok to just do what we want when we're angry? Hm? So I should just keep warming up your ass?"

I cried out with each painful connection to my burning ass. He was as strong as he looked, but I wasn't sure I really wanted him to stop. Tears were falling freely from my eyes, but I was also feeling some sense of release. No. What was I thinking? Dean Winchester was spanking me in a church. I had more dignity than that. I spoke again, more determined to get him to stop.

"I'm so sorry. Please! Let's just talk about this!"

And with that he ended with five quick, hard slaps to each tender sit spot. He then sat me next to him and waited for me to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I shifted uncomfortably against the hard contact of the seat as I wiped away the moisture from my face. I tried to process all the things I was feeling. It had almost been... nice. My body definitely reacted in a way that I wasn't expecting. I tried to calm the heat that had formed on my ass and my crotch. I sniffled a few times before Dean spoke up again.

"Well?!" he said in an annoyed tone. "You said you wanted to talk, so let's talk!"

"It's just... You two have made life really hard as a Hunter. Things used to be easy. My parents weren't so paranoid. Before the apocalypse. And the Leviathan. It's like you guys are trying to make it more of a fight on Earth. I mean, seriously. What in the hell is wrong with you two?" I had to bite back a laugh as I asked that, looking to both brothers.

Dean's stare was icy, but it was Sam who spoke up this time.

"You think we actually wanted all of those things to happen? Do you even realize how many times we have died to try and save humanity? Yes, we made mistakes. We are only human. We don't claim to be better than anyone else, and we didn't ask for most of what happened. We were just picked. So we do the best we can. We don't need Hunters going up against us, too. We have enough to deal with."

I was suddenly overcome with an overbearing amount of guilt. I realized that maybe I had been a little selfish. I mean, I had a home. I didn't go from town to town searching for shit to take out. I just waited for it to come to me. I hung my head and fiddled with my hands. I was hyper aware of Dean's presence still next to me in the pew and felt crushed by my guilt. Without looking up, I threw my arms around Dean and started to cry again. He stiffened for a second, but then he returned my hug.

"I'm so sorry!" I blubbered into him. What was I even doing? All of this was so immature. I wanted to say more. To explain myself, but I couldn't control my crying. All of my cockiness was replaced with a sobbing mess of a human.

He gently rubbed my back as he spoke in a shockingly soft tone. "Hey. It's ok. Just breathe. Shhhhhhhh. We just want you to understand that we're not some horrible monsters trying to ruin the world."

He kissed the top of my head as Sam spoke up again." Uh, guys?"

As I looked up from Dean's tear covered chest, I saw a man with black eyes coming towards us.

"Ah. The Winchesters. I wasn't expecting you to find me so quickly. Oh well, I guess we just get to have fun a little sooner than I thought."

And with that the demon flicked his hand and sent Sam flying backwards. Dean pushed away from me and jumped to tackle the demon, but the demon simply dodged him.

I dropped behind the pew and started reciting the exorcism, hoping that Dean and Sam would keep him distracted long enough for me to finish. I heard a splash of water, and the sound of the demon scream as he was burned from it.

"You won't defeat me! I alone come to take down the Winchesters, and I alone will complete my task! I will be back for you."

And just before I finished, the demon left the body. The man collapsed to the floor, and I ran to him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around in fear.

"What am I doing here? Who are you?! Let me go!"

"Hey! Chill out! I'm here to help you. Your body was possessed. But you're OK now. Can you walk?"

As the man stood, I watched Sam and Dean brush themselves off and give each other a 'what the fuck' type of look. I tore my attention away from them as I helped the man up. I wiped away the last of my tears as he brushed himself off. The least I could do was be strong for the poor guy.

"I think I'm OK. I'm just really hungry. And tired. I think I'm gonna go home now."

The man was staring blankly into space. I don't think he even noticed if I was a man or a woman.

"Let me take you. By the way, the name is Deirdre."

I stuck out my hand at him and he limply shook it. "Mark."

"Ok, Mark. Let's get you home."

I shot a glance at the brothers. I knew they weren't done with me yet. But using my new friend, Mark, I would be able to get away from the burning hand of death. Dean was glaring at me again, and Sam was intense in a phone conversation.

As I walked Mark to my car, I sighed in relief to see that my keys were in the ignition. I let Mark in and got in on my side shifting a little as I felt the burn in my ass. As I started the car, I saw Dean in the doorway watching me. My phone made me jump as it blooped a notification at me.

I looked down to check it before backing out of the spot. 'Don't you dare even think we are close to finished.'

I swallowed hard and tried to focus on getting Mark home, but as I thought about Dean taking me over his knee again, I couldn't help but smile a little.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After bringing Mark home I went in search of food. I was starved, and I really didn't want to be around Dean. I was confused about my feelings. I couldn't figure out what my body was trying to take from what had happened, and just thinking about Dean sent me into a nervous sweat. I mean, he had spanked me like a child, but he had also consoled me. And I was pretty positive he kissed the top of my head before the demon interrupted us. But then why was he glaring at me again when I was leaving? And why did I crave more?

I didn't know what to think. I was going in circles. Right as I sat down to eat my phone rang. It was the same number that had called me before. I answered in a less sarcastic tone this time.

"Hey, Dean," I said solemnly.

"Where are you?"

His voice was terse. But he also seemed hurt. Had I hurt their feelings? I put my face into my free hand. I felt like shit. I really hadn't thought any of this through. I guess I figured they were heartless jerks only out for themselves. Might as well get them here to apologize again.

"I'm eating at the diner on the main road into town."

"We'll be right there."

And with that, he hung up.

I sighed and looked down at the menu. I was in the mood for breakfast. Luckily they served it all day. When the waitress returned I got an omelette with three kinds of meat and a side of fruit. As I handed the waitress my menu, the boys walked in.

Dean spotted me almost immediately and came to sit with me. Sam followed, sitting across from me with Dean. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat again. The sting still lingered in my ass, and I didn't really want another taste of what he had to offer. Or at least I didn't want them to think that I did.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Are you guys hungry? I only just put in my order. I can call the waitress back over."

"I could really actually go for something to eat right now," Sam replied with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. What the hell," Dean gruffly replied.

I waved down the waitress, who provided the boys with a menu.

They ordered a burger and salad, which came shortly after my omelette, but I made sure to eat slowly to prevent this discussion from happening. I knew they deserved more than what I had told them earlier, but I kept second guessing my decisions. I kept quiet as I worked on a plan to make things better and avoided looking up at them.

As I started pushing my food around to make my plate look more full than it was, I heard Dean clear his throat. I looked up to see both boys watching me. Their plates were completely empty.

I gave them an awkward smile, and Dean raised his eyebrows at me. My heart skipped a beat as I swallowed hard. I quickly shoveled the last of my food into my mouth and wiped away the stray food.

"Ready to finish talking?" Dean asked with annoyance.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" I asked him. I was embarrassed by everything that had already happened, and I wasn't sure that he would continue to control his temper. Or that I could control the jumble of feelings traveling through my body. And honestly I didn't really like having general conversations in public places. Eavesdroppers made me weary.

He clenched his jaw, but replied calmly, "Sure. We'll take my car."

We paid the bill and headed to the Impala. Sam opened the passenger door and put his hand out to show me into the seat. Then he let himself in the back. Dean got into the seat next to me and silently started the car.

The drive was tense and quiet. Luckily, it was also short. We arrived at their hotel, and they both got out and went to the door. When I didn't follow, Sam came back to open my door.

"You comin'?" he asked with a smile.

I sighed and let him help me out. I was questioning what I was about to do. Maybe I should let my food digest a little more to reanalyze my decision. I gave Sam a somewhat sarcastic response.

"I guess that's my only option."

Sam looked back and saw that Dean was inside then spoke more quietly to me.

"Look. I know you feel that we've wronged you, but you need to understand that mistakes we made in your eyes were mostly us trying to protect each other and do what we thought was best for the human race. So to Dean, you were just stealing his car. I'm sorry if he was too harsh with you. And I'm sorry I didn't stop him. I guess I let my annoyance get in the way of what he was doing. That's just kinda normal for how we deal with things... " Sam blushed slightly as his voice trailed. He cleared his throat and started talking again before I spoke. "So I would suggest that you just stay straightforward with him and try not to get an attitude."

I felt my face get hot as I flushed with embarrassment and a tinge of anger.. and excitement? What in the hell was wrong with me? I took a deep breath and let myself be more open with what was going on.

"Ok. Let's talk calmly then."

I walked past him into the room and found Dean sitting in one of the chairs by the window. I faltered in my step and came to sit across from him. Pull it together. You brought this upon yourself.

"So?" Dean asked me.

I shifted in my seat a few times before speaking. I wanted to make sure I said this the best way without hurting them anymore.

"I'm sorry. I guess I jumped the gun on judging you guys. I blamed you for the shit my family went through. It felt like we were separated to try to deal with so much hunting crap, and then my parents ran off to focus on their own lives without so much as a glance back. It was way more than we signed up for. And honestly, I've been counting the days to meet you guys so I could take out my frustration. I know I acted rashly. And I don't blame you for handling it the way you did. I guess in my head you guys weren't any better than the monsters and demons we fight. You no longer were humans to me. I'm sorry for putting you through more than you needed to go through. And for possibly putting you in more danger or even causing you to fail at this hunt. I understand completely if you feel that you need to... take care of things further." I cleared my throat and shifted awkwardly again. Sam spoke up this time.

"You don't have to do that. A sincere apology and an understanding of what we are actually doing is all we want."

As I sat there, I realized that as Dean had been wailing on my ass some of my guilt had gone away. But there was still a lump of guilt in the pit of my stomach. It was weighing heavily on me, and I realized it wasn't just from this. It was from a lot of things in my recent past that had been eating at me. I knew what I had to do. I had already decided subconsciously in the diner. Now I just needed to follow through.

I looked up to Sam, "I am sincerely sorry... To both of you. But... Do you mind leaving me alone with Dean for a bit? I need to talk to him alone."

I was awkward in my speech and had started to sweat. My breath and heart rate increased, and I could feel tears biting at my eyes. Was I really about to do this?

"How about I go on a walk to pick up your car and bring it back?"

The gentle understanding that Sam had made me want to run up and kiss him. I stood and gave him my keys. Then I threw myself at him and hugged him tightly. He quickly returned my hug and I felt myself relax a little.

"Thank you. And I really am sorry."

"All is forgiven."

He gave me one last squeeze. And then I stood watching Sam leave the room as I felt Dean watching me. I filled with dread and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before having my talk with Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I could feel his intense stare on me. He simply sat there waiting while I continued to stare at the door. I took a breath and closed my eyes. Did he know what I was about to ask of him? Sam seemed to understand. I was starting to lose my nerve, so I opened my eyes and forced myself back into the seat across from Dean.

"Dean, I... " My words left me again. I cleared my throat and tried again. "I want you to finish what you started."

Dean frowned at me for a moment. He seemed almost surprised. I guess he hadn't caught on as quickly as Sam. I shifted uncomfortably. What in the hell was I thinking?

"Let's just talk about this more. There's no need for me to cause you any more physical pain in this. I had no right to even do what I did earlier. Not that you didn't deserve it, but I don't think this needs to go any further."

"Dean, please. I've spent so many years hating you for all the wrong reasons. And when you spanked me earlier I could feel the release of some pent up shit. I want you to help me release the rest. Please can you do this for me? I need to find forgiveness for myself."

His strong brow furrowed and his perfect jawline tensed. But he didn't speak. He looked me over and seriously thought about what I had said. He didn't judge me or yell despite how quickly I had been to judge him and steal his car. I held back more tears as I watched him process my request. And I saw a sadness in his eyes when he saw my tears. Which, of course, only made it worse for me.

"Alright. But you go by my rules. Don't try to block me. Don't kick me. Do your best to keep from cussing me out." He paused and gave a smirk with that rule. "Follow my instructions. And do your best to trust me. I've been doing this a long time. So I know limits. Everything will be forgiven when we're done. Now. Since we already kind of had your warm up back at the church, I think we can just skip to phase two. So. With that said, pants down and hands on the table."

My heart stopped, and I was pretty sure it wasn't going to restart. What did I just get myself into? Why had I thought this was a good idea? My parents had never spanked me growing up. The idea had just always been something that fascinated me. And now all of a sudden I was here asking for this?

As I went to sit to hide my shaking legs, I thought back on videos and stories of the punishments I had found on the Internet. I craved to know what a good, long spanking would be. I thought it was just because I blamed myself for everything and wanted to find release. But maybe it was something more. And I felt like this might be my only chance to find out for real.

"No," I said with as much defiance as I could muster.

"Excuse me? You're the one who asked for this. Now you're going to give me attitude?" Dean was clearly annoyed with me. It was amazing how quickly his body language changed over. He was standing over me now, so I stood to show I was serious.

"Dean. I need you to punish me like you think I deserve it. Not just for today. But for everything that's eating away at me. I need it to be long. And severe. I need you to make me not want to do this again. And I need you to help me be a better me."

He laughed a little, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're looking forward to this a little too much." A devilish grin flashed across his face. "I'd almost think that you want me to spank you like the naughty girl you've been."

He took a step towards me, grabbing my wrist. My breath hitched, and I was immediately turned on. I was so confused. I wanted him to thrash my hide until I cried out all the shit I felt, but it took every ounce of willpower I had to not throw him onto the bed and rip the clothes from his toned body.

Somehow he had taken something that I had fantasized about and brought it forth completely. I couldn't speak, so I simply nodded at him. The fire in my loins flashing through my eyes. I took a step towards him and pressed myself against him.

Quicker than I could blink, he had turned me sideways and laid five hard swats on my ass.

"You will answer me when I speak to you."

I watched the hunger and excitement in his eyes as I replied, "Yes, sir."

He pressed his lips to mine with urgency. We stayed locked together for what felt like an eternity. Then he pulled away to speak again.

"Go stand in the corner. I need to make a phone call. Do not move until I return unless you want you ass burning every night for a week."

I almost melted into a puddle as he spoke. Clearly this wasn't his first time at this. I was pretty sure I was dripping wet already. Maybe we'd just skip the punishment and go right for the sex. No. I needed the release of the punishment. The release from sex could come after. I smiled to myself as I thought about the latter.

I heard him talking on the phone outside the room as I stood staring at the corner.

"Hey, Sammy. Yeah. I'm gonna need you to make yourself scarce for a while. Maybe you could go catch a movie or something...Yeah. No. Everything's great."

I could hear the smirk in his voice and laughed quietly as I imagined what Sam was saying on the other end.

When I heard Dean hang up, my stomach jumped. I was about to fulfill a lifelong fantasy. I almost couldn't handle the anticipation. But was a full punishment really what I wanted? Maybe it wasn't too late to back out now. And then I heard the door close as Dean returned to the room, and I knew shit was about to get real.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I stayed with my face towards the wall and tried to use every other sense in my body to figure out what Dean was doing. I became hyper aware of him standing behind me. I felt the heat coming off of his body. I felt his breath tickling my neck. My knees started to feel like they couldn't hold me up any longer. I was pumping with too many feelings. I thought I might black out. And then he spoke.

"Come here," his voice was commanding.

I took a breath and turned around. He was back by the table. How had he gotten there so quickly? I could swear he was just right behind me…Why was he so beautiful? We could definitely just skip to the sex.

"Deirdre! I said come. Here."

He seemed to be annoyed with me, and then I realized that I had turned around and just stood there staring at him trying to figure out how he was over there. I jumped when he spoke my name and then quickly made my way to him.

"Sit," he said more gently. His voice still commanding me.

I sat and looked up at him with my best puppy dog eyes. He held a hard look, but I swear I saw the corner of his mouth twitch with a hint of a smile. The anger wasn't throughout his body like it had been earlier, so I understood that this was for me. This is what I had asked to happen. And he was more than happy to play along. Again my body throbbed with pleasure.

"Now. I want you to explain to me what you have done to earn this punishment. Once you are done, I will clearly explain what your punishment will be based on what you have told me. But remember, I will know if you lie to me, and that will make your punishment be more harsh. Understand?" Dean's eyes flashed with intensity and passion.

"Yes, sir," I replied meekly. I didn't even have to think about the response. It was natural in response to his tone. I cleared my throat and shifted in my seat before continuing on. "Well, I've spent the last 6 years hating these brothers and blaming them for everything bad that happened in my life. I planned my revenge and made them out to be far more horrible than they were. I was quick to judge, and it made me bitter and thoughtless. It made me act out rashly. I really just wanted to find someone to blame for my own faults. There were things I could have changed. I could have stayed with my parents and helped them. But instead I went off to avoid everything they had taught me. I didn't even care about being normal. I just resented them for making me see the truth. I wasn't good enough to keep everyone safe. I lost too many friends. I was selfish and cocky. And all I did was push everyone away. So I found someone to blame. And it poisoned me. But it also drowned me in my own guilt. So, today I am here. To finally atone for my wrongdoing. I just want to be able to forgive myself so others can forgive me."

I stopped talking and looked up at Dean with tears in my eyes. Speaking my truth made me realize how much I really did need this. I analyzed Dean as I tried to hold myself together. He looked worried and sad, but he also gave me a look of understanding. He sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them he had gone back to his hardened face.

"Alright, Deirdre. That's quite a lot you've been carrying on your shoulders, so this is going to take a while. I need you to understand that it's not healthy to blame yourself and hold all this in. You're worthy of being loved. You deserve to be treated like a human, no matter how much you push people away. Someone will always care about you. And you aren't just hurting them, you're hurting yourself. So it's time to remedy this behavior. We will start over your jeans as a warmup. This will go on for no less than 15 minutes. I will gauge from there if you need more. Then you lose the pants. I don't want any fighting or I will add more time. Again, I will start at 15 minutes. I will only use my hand for all of this. When you have fully released everything that you're holding in, I will finish with my belt. You will get 2 for each year you've held all this shit in, and an extra 3 for stealing my baby earlier. So it seems 15 would be your magic number of the evening. You still up for this?"

His tone at the end dropped out of the hardened character he had taken on. He took on the worried look again shortly. But I nodded to him.

"Yes, sir. Please. I know I deserve this."

He cleared his throat and nodded, switching back to his angry and now disappointed look. He pulled his chair away from the table and sat down. He looked to me.

"Over my lap. Now."

My heart lept into my throat, and my knees went weak again. He was so fucking sexy. It took everything to will my body to respond to what I was trying to tell it to do: get over there and lie across his lap.

When I got close enough, he simply reached out and pulled me across his lap. We both adjusted slightly to get more comfortable. Clearly I was going to be here a while, so might as well feel mostly comfortable. He placed his hand on my ass and gently made some circles. My crotch started to tingle and get wet again. I couldn't stop myself from grinding on his thigh.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

He brought down 5 quick swats and I groaned with pleasure as I pushed back into his hand which was back on my ass. Apparently admitting to myself how much I craved this only made me enjoy it more.

"Now, now, my naughty girl. There will be time for that later. But now is time for punishment."

And then it started. He held my waist tight as he started off with a slow, deliberate pacing. The sting felt so good. I caught myself pushing my ass towards his oncoming swats. I grabbed his ankle and buried my face into his leg. I wanted to feel my body touching as much of his as I possibly could.

SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK

As his pace started to pick up, I gasped and threw my head back. The ecstasy was almost too much for me to handle. I began to wiggle and hold my breath. I started to grind against him again, and I felt him grow in his pants as my hips continually brushed against his crotch.

"Fuck," he whispered under his breath.

He paused to shift himself and pulled my hips higher, so I wasn't grinding directly onto him. It also gave him a better shot to get my sits bones. He started up with a new determination. The swats were harder, but slower. Between each one, he rubbed my ass gently. And from time to time a finger would slip in between my legs and brush my swollen lips. I shuddered with pleasure each time. It was almost it's own punishment to just lay there when all I wanted to do was throw him down on the bed and take off all of our clothes.

Then he picked up the pace again. Clearly determined to stay focused on the punishment. The man certainly had more determination and self control than I did in that moment. But then again I could swear that he had only been rubbing my ass to make the next part more effective. It felt like my ass was more aware of each oncoming swat. As this continued nonstop for what felt like forever, I finally felt my body crossing over from intense pleasure to needing to get away from the pain his hand was bringing down on me.

He pulled me in tighter and focused in one area for longer before moving on. Tears started to fall from my eyes as the pain took over my body. But I still didn't give in. I was being stubborn and didn't want to give him the pleasure of cracking so easily. So I fought with everything I had. I tried to focus on the pleasure I had felt. And then he stopped.

He started to rub in circles again, and I calmed down slightly. I hadn't realized how much I had cried or how loud I was being while trying to fight giving in. When I came more to my senses and quieted down a bit, he spoke again.

"Pants down."

My face flushed with embarrassment. Of all the days to wear a thong. As I unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down, he seemed pleased with the fact that it was a thong. He smirked at me.

"Oh, good. Straight to the bare ass. That should make this next part easier."

He pulled me over his lap once again and rubbed my practically bare ass. I could feel it immediately cover with goosebumps. The air was cold against my soaked underwear. I was sure he was trying to make me cum. He brushed against my clit and then pulled me in tight once again. My toes curling in pleasure as the next onslaught came.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

He went back to his slow and deliberate pace. But I was not prepared for the new level of pain that would come with losing my jeans. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to let my body adjust to this new pain. I definitely wasn't pushing into his hand now. But my crotch didn't seem to mind the new pain.

He seemed satisfied with my new reaction and pulled me in tight again. I prepared myself for an increased pace, but he held his slower pace. I relaxed and let myself just cry at this. He continued to maintain his pace for what felt like forever, but if I had to guess, I would say it was probably 10 minutes. And then the onslaught started up again.

SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK

I started to yell and tried to get away from him now. I felt my jeans wiggle their way completely off my legs from my kicking. The pain was too much too bear. But he just kept going. How could I have thought this was a good idea?

SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK

And then I started to apologize over and over again. I wasn't even sure that I was speaking coherently. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle much more. But he just kept going. And then my body finally released. I let everything go. I accepted the punishment. And I just let myself cry.

He slowed his pace again and then lifted my hips a little higher. As he went back to my sits bones, he focused more swats in one area again. But all I could do was lay there and take it. I had no fight left. I couldn't cry any harder. I just accepted and I felt so light.

And then he stopped. He rubbed my back and gently spoke.

"Shhhh. We're almost done."

And with that dreadful statement, I remembered his fucking belt. And then I found it in me to cry harder. He helped me stand and lead me over to the table and bent me over.

"Keep your hands out of the way. If you reach back to block, you will earn extra swats. Ok?"

"Y-y-y-es, s-s-s-irrrr," I blubbered at him.

I reached out to the table and held on tight. I heard the leather pass through his jeans and felt my body starting to get turned on yet again. I wanted to yell at it to stop being stupid. Didn't it know what was about to come?

CRACK

Holy shit! Apparently I didn't even know what was about to come. I stomped my feet and yelled into the table. I had to take 14 more of these? There was no way. No fucking way.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

The next three came crashing down and my hands tried to flinch back to protect myself. Somehow I stopped myself. When I stopped moving my feet around, he came down again.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

This time I couldn't stop myself from reaching back.

"Hands, Deirdre."

I snapped them back to the table. But I calmed down a little at the comfort I had been able to provide myself in those short seconds of rubbing.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

I held stronger this time. The fire was traveling through my ass. I went back to focusing on my dripping nether regions. Pleasure over the pain. It was all I could do to keep going.

"Five more. Just five more."

He sounded like he was amping himself up. I felt horrible for making him do this to me in that moment. how selfish was I? I mean, I was positive he enjoyed games in the bedroom from the look he gave me, but this was a full blown punishment I had forced him to do. And then my thoughts were interrupted.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

I collapsed to my knees. I rubbed my ass and shook from crying. What had I just forced him to do? I was selfish once again. Making him do this for me. I heard Dean toss his belt aside and felt a hand on my back. He bent down next to me, and I looked up to him. There were tears lacing his eyes. In that moment I lost all control. I pushed him to the ground and mounted myself on top of him.

I was ravenous. I pressed my lips to his and pulled at his hair. I needed him. I craved him. Why were there so many clothes? By the response in his body I guess he wasn't as heartbroken by all of this as I had thought. But he had still cared enough to do something that clearly caused him some emotional pain. Maybe he wasn't human, but he definitely wasn't a monster. And my craving had just reaching the point of unbearable. I needed him now.

I pulled away from him and he sat up while removing his shirt. I followed suit and removed mine. As I leaned forward to kiss him again he rolled us over. I hissed as the rough carpet brushed across my punished ass.

He laughed lightly at me. "Sorry. Grab on. We'll move to the bed."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I felt his muscles engage beneath my flesh. My God he was sexy. He laid me gently on the bed and reached into his pocket to retrieve a condom before removing his pants.

I took the opportunity to remove my bra and dripping underwear. I was so close to reaching an orgasm. I just wanted to feel him in me. He reached between my legs and massaged my clit lightly before going in to kiss me again. He fondled my breasts as I reached around and ran my nails down his back.

He quickly pulled away to put on the condom then thrust himself inside of me. There was no holding him back. He went in at full force. His endurance was unbelievable. I quickly came and my orgasm was out of this world. But he kept going.

We twisted in and out of so many different positions that I didn't even know where up was anymore. He smacked my ass at every opportunity. I mostly responded by crying out in ecstasy and then biting whatever part of flesh was available to me. The sting reminded me how much I needed him at this moment.

As we both finished releasing fluids from our bodies multiple times, I realized that I was both invigorated and exhausted. I turned to Dean and kissed his temple.

"Care to join me in the shower?" I asked with a wink.

"Sure. Let me just call Sammy real quick."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As I grabbed my clothes and walked over to the bathroom, I turned back to see Dean's bare ass as he stood to get his phone. Damn. Was there anything about him that wasn't perfect? I shook my head and laughed.

I got into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving it unlocked for Dean to come in. I turned on the shower and looked at my ass in the mirror. It was still bright red and had a bit of bruising. I sighed a little to myself as I realized how uncomfortable that was going to be for a few days.

I hopped in and let the hot water wash over me. I winced as it ran over the curve of my ass, but I welcomed it. As I started to wash my hair, Dean got in. I tried to take his form in. So much of his naked body my eyes had missed while we did the deed.

I looked at his muscular, bowed legs. And his incredibly toned arms. And his clavicle. Delicious. As I rinsed my hair he ran his hands on my body. I was immediately covered in goosebumps and he laughed.

When my hair was clean I went in to kiss and lick his collarbone. It was extremely satisfying. I wrapped my arms around him and placed my head on his chest. I just wanted to stay in that moment forever. He kissed the top of my head, and I was reminded of the church and the demon.

I quickly pulled away and asked "What happened with that demon? You took care of it?"

Dean smiled awkwardly and kind of tensed. He didn't really seem to want to talk about it.

"The demon will be taken care of. He won't be hurting anyone else anymore."

I wanted to pry more, but I didn't. Instead I switched places with Dean to get the body wash and conditioner. As I applied the soaps to my body, I watched Dean cleaning himself. Seriously. It wasn't fair. When he opened his eyes after rinsing his hair he smiled at me. I was sure that I was dead.

He pulled me towards him by grabbing my ass and pressed his lips to mine. Then he turned us and let me get under the water to rinse off. I sighed yet again as I washed all the soap off and watched him applying body wash to his own muscular form.

I closed my eyes and turned to face the water so I could rinse my face and felt Dean grab my ass. He was insatiable. I wiped my face as I turned around and returned the gesture with a wink before stepping out of the shower to grab a towel.

Just because he lacked self control, didn't mean I did. Of course, all I wanted to do in that moment was jump him again but I had already lost enough control for one day. Instead, I dried off and got dressed. As my jeans passed over my ass I hissed again. Stupid Dean. As I left the bathroom I found Sam sitting there. He gave me a knowing look, but he also looked questioningly at me.

I quickly closed the door behind me and came to sit with Sam. As I sat, I forgot about my throbbing ass and sat a little too quickly. I shifted uncomfortably several times. Sam laughed quietly at me.

"How are you holding up? Need a pillow to sit on?"

"Oh shut up. I'll be fine."

"Clearly. You and Dean discuss everything you, uh, needed... to...?"

He was holding back a laugh towards the end of his question. And then he looked over to Dean who had come out of the bathroom in just a towel.

"Heya Sammy. What's crackin'?"

I groaned to myself. Why did he have to be so obvious and chipper? And so fucking attractive. He looked to me and winked quickly before turning back to his brother.

"Not a whole lot. Crowley called while you were... While I was getting the car. He said it's done."

"Great! Now we can get out of this hell hole."

I looked at him. He was so excited to be done. I was immediately hurt. I'm not really sure what I had been expecting. But it sure as hell wasn't spank me, fuck me, leave me. I frowned and stood up.

"I guess I should be heading back home then. I've got some work to do."

"Anything we could help with?" Dean asked.

"Not unless you know how to run a business or do IT work," I laughed in reply to him.

"Uhhh. Not really. I mean, Sam could probably help. I'm sure we've got a few days we could kill. Whaddya think, Sammy? Up for some honest work for a change?"

"Uh. Sure."

"Great! It's settled then. We head to wherever it is that Deirdre lives."

I laughed again. My heart went back to fluttering.

"Alright. It's a three hour drive. So you might want to consider putting on some clothes."

He looked down and sarcastically smiled at me. "I suppose so."

I took one last look at him before he grabbed his clothes and went back into the bathroom to cover up himself. Hopefully that wouldn't be the last time I would be seeing that.

Sam checked out of the room while Dean got dressed, and I waited by my car. It wasn't long before I was joined by the brothers once again.

"Well, are you ready?" I asked them.

"Let's rock and roll," Dean replied with a wink.

I rolled my eyes at him and got into my car. I started the engine and pulled out to start the drive back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For the first hour of the drive I kept catching myself hovering just below the speed limit. As if they were going to lose me on this empty road? Maybe it was the constant shifting from the pain that still resided in my ass.

The second hour I started speeding. I realized how badly I wanted to be back in physical contact with Dean. Or at least just talk to him. I also really wanted to talk to Sam. I felt like I owed him some sort of explanation.

At the end of the second hour we reached my home. As I pulled into the garage, I watched in my mirror as Dean followed. I turned off my car, but a sudden wave of panic prevented me from getting out. I was worried that they were going to judge my way of life. I tried so hard to be normal, and all they wanted to do was save everyone... especially each other.

I jumped as Dean opened my door. "Do you typically sleep in the car, or are we going inside?"

"Inside... Inside."

I blushed profusely, so I hid my face as I grabbed my bag from the car. I pressed the button to close the garage door and led the boys inside.

"Well. Here's home sweet home. There's six bedrooms. Well, I guess it's more like five. One is an office now. Uh. Mine is upstairs with one guest bedroom and my brother's room. The office, another guest room, and my parents master suite are on the main floor. The entertainment area is downstairs. There's a kitchenette down there. And a fold out bed. There's at least one bathroom on every floor. Some hidden rooms for hunting stuff. Kitchen. Living room. Dining room. Family room. Library. Uhhhhhh. Yeah. So... Yeah."

I was quick and awkward in my tour. I mostly just stood in one place and pointed to the area that something was.

"I guess I'll pick a room and grab a shower," Sam said to help break my awkward tension.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds great. I'll grab you a towel. There should be soaps in the main floor bathroom, but you're more than welcome to use the master suite bathroom. It's much nicer."

"Yeah, sure. That actually sounds great."

"Cool. I'll leave a towel for you in there. Let me know if you need anything else."

He smiled at me and went for the guest room on the main floor. I turned to glance at Dean before going to grab a towel for Sam. He was leaning against the wall and pretending to look around. Or maybe he actually was. I didn't know. I was still kind of freaking out about everything. I quickly went to grab a towel and bumped into Sam on my way out of the bathroom.

"Oof. Sorry."

He laughed lightly, "It's alright. Hey, Deirdre. We're not judging you. It's actually really nice when we get to hang out at a real home that is welcoming. Just breathe a bit. Things will be fine. You'll see."

I shifted awkwardly a couple of times before talking. Why did he have to be so overly pleasant and observant?

"Sam... I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier when I had you leave. I just... I needed Dean to finish... Uhh. Ya know. Anyway. It just felt like he should be the one to do it. He seems a little more inclined to the whole idea. Haha. And Uh. Well. I wasn't really expecting it to go where it did but-"

"OK. Please, stop. I don't really need to hear details. What you guys did was between you. I'm used to my brother whoring around, so that really doesn't throw me off to find him in that state." He frowned at me. "Sorry. I don't mean to make you feel like you were just a play thing. But there's nothing to feel bad about. Is all I'm saying."

This time I laughed. "Honestly, I don't think I gave him much of a choice."

"Must not have been too hard on you then," Sam mumbled mostly to himself.

"Excuse me. My ass tends to think otherwise. I don't think he held back... " I said with a stupid look on my face. As I started to think about it, my body craved to find him again. Since when did I turn into a horny teenager again?

"Uhhh. Yeah. So... " Sam watched me fantasizing and tried to pull me out of it by clearing his throat.

Man. Was I always this bad with human interaction?

"Sorry, Sam. I really just wanted to apologize. I'd like to get to know you more. Well. Both of you. Come to the living room when you're done. Maybe we could all watch a movie."

"Sure. That actually sounds really nice."

He reached out and pulled me into a hug. As I was returning it with a squeeze, I heard Dean start speaking behind Sam.

"What's going on? We having a slumber party in here?" His face had snarky shit written all over it, so I squeezed Sam a little tighter and kissed his cheek before separating from him.

Dean didn't seem to mind, but as soon as I was close enough he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Alright, Sammy. Stop trying to be a Casanova and get in the shower."

Sam rolled his eyes as he shut the door to the bathroom. Dean's body shook with a quiet laugh, and he turned us to leave the room. I slid my arm around his waist once we got into the hallway.

"So I was thinking movies and popcorn once Sam is done. Did you... Erm. Pick a room?"

"What's to pick? Looks like your bed is big enough for two," he said with a wink.

I giggled awkwardly, "You went to my room?"

"Well the only other guest bedroom is up there. So I looked. Can't blame a guy, right? What movie we watchin'?"

As I pondered what the boys might like, I figured going with a classic would probably be best. I looked through my collection of Mel Brooks and Jerry Lewis films and decided to go with _Blazing Saddles._ If they hadn't seen it, then they needed to watch it. And if they had, I could only hope they liked it.

Dean looked over at my choice approvingly as he tossed a bag of popcorn into the microwave. I stopped him before he started it.

"Actually, we can make fresh popcorn. There's a maker on top of the fridge."

He easily grabbed it down and looked at it. "Awesome."

I laughed and shook my head as I grabbed butter, garlic, and the corn. As I moved my way around the kitchen preparing things, Dean took every moment to find himself as close to me as humanly possible. As the popcorn was finishing and he was leaning over me from behind licking my collarbone, Sam came out and cleared his throat as I was shuddering with delight.

I giggled and flushed and tried to get away, but Dean held me tight. He didn't care what Sam saw. So I tried again to get away, this time poking at his side and twisting. He let me go, frowning at me. Then gave my ass a quick swat.

I flushed again immediately and grabbed the bowl of popcorn to push into his arms to prevent him from doing that again. I was already fairly certain that there wouldn't be much sleeping that night. So he just needed to get his hormones under control.

"I'll grab some drinks and meet you boys on the couch."

As I turned, Dean snuck in one more swat before running off to the living room. I shook my head and grabbed some options. As I came into the living room, I saw a nice, cozy spot right in between them. I smiled, put the drinks on the table, and sank down, putting my head into Dean.

Sam hit play on the remote as Dean put his arm around me, and we spent the next 90 minutes laughing and enjoying each other's company. When the movie ended, we talked about different hunts, favorite childhood memories, worst childhood memories, and any other stories that sprouted from them. Watching the brothers interact warmed my heart, but it also made me miss Francis.

As they were arguing about how something happened, I leaned forward to text my brother. Just checking in with him. Letting him know we should get together soon. That I missed him...

I stopped laughing and sat back. The boys realized my change and turned their attention to me.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Just missing my brother. Watching you two go at it made me realize how long it's been since I've actually seen him."

Dean put his arm around me again and pulled me close, kissing the top of my head.

I spent the next 20 minutes or so telling all sorts of stories about my brother. It felt good to talk about him. As the stories died down, I realized how late it was.

"I guess we should head to bed. It's getting late. We'll meet up again for breakfast."

I stood up and hugged Sam goodnight and watched him walk to his room. As I turned back around to face Dean, he grabbed my face and kissed me hard. After a few minutes, I pulled away.

I took a moment to recover. But then I cleared my throat and found my voice. "Well, then. Shall we go upstairs?"

And with that, he scooped me into his arms with a massive smile on his face and quickly went upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

As we entered my room, Dean all but threw me onto the bed before pouncing on me like a cat. As he pressed his lips to mine, he reached down to my jeans to unbutton them. He pulled away from me to remove my jeans, then he flipped me over his lap again.

My stomach jumped as I found myself laying across him again. Knowing that this was not as punishment but as pleasure, sent me into a cold sweat. My breath caught and I reached my hand in between our bodies to touch his growing member.

As he moaned in pleasure he brought down five swats on my ass. It was just the right amount of force to cause me to go wild. He kept a perfect blend of spanking and rubbing both my ass and my crotch. I could barely breathe from the stimulation.

I tried to hold out for as long as possible before pushing him back and taking him. I wanted him to give in first this time. I continued to rub his hardened crotch as he started to put more force behind the swats raining down on my ass.

"I won't give in that easily, my naughty girl."

I almost gave in. Almost. Instead I removed my hand from him and began rubbing myself. He may be able to resist me touching him, but what if I touched myself?

So I lifted my ass to offer to him and slid my hand in between my legs. I felt him throb. There was a pause, and then he put his arm around me and pulled me in tight, pinning my arm and preventing me from pleasuring myself. He increased the force again. I threw back my head and started to squirm.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was dripping. I needed him. Now. Once again he proved to be the more resistant one.

"FUCK!" I yelled as I wiggled out and pushed him down.

Once again clothes were ripped from our bodies. I tore the condom from his hands and put it on myself as I licked his stomach. I took a moment to drink him in as I came up for air. The fiery passion flashed through his eyes again as he came up to meet my lips.

Again, we were a flurry of body parts. I reached several different states of ecstasy. He apparently still had some tricks up his sleeve that he hadn't used earlier. I was continually impressed by him.

As he twisted us into new angles, I thought I was going to pass out a couple of times from holding my breath. Each time I pressed my lips against him to force my body to take a breath.

Our bodies fit perfectly as one for nearly an hour before I lost all control of my muscles and went limp. I was drenched with sweat. And I didn't care. I didn't even know how much of it was my own at that point. As I fell back on the bed, Dean collapsed with me. We were both breathless.

He rolled onto his back, and I propped myself up with a shaky arm to look at him. He reached up and pushed my hair out of my eyes. Then he gently kissed me once more.

"You are truly unbelievable," he said with a gentle sincerity.

I rolled over to grab some tissues for him to clean up. I wanted to hide how much I was blushing. And of course he took the opportunity to once again smack my bared ass.

I quickly rolled back over to glare at him and tossed the tissue in his face as I rolled back to the edge of the bed. I took a moment to let the blood in my body get to the appropriate areas as I sat on the bed. There was no need to go passing out now.

I took a final breath and got up to use the bathroom and rinse my face. As I dried my face, I took a moment to look at myself. I was positively glowing. I allowed myself to smile at my reflection before heading back to my room. When I came back, Dean was sleeping soundly on his back. I smiled at him and turned off the light before climbing into bed. I laid my head onto his chest. He moaned lightly and put his arm around me as I fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As I woke the next morning it took a few moments to realize who was next to me. It was hard to believe that everything that had happened the day before wasn't actually a dream. I stretched slightly and tried to be quiet, but Dean was already awake.

He stroked my hair as he spoke gently to me, "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

I looked up to him to smile and gave him a kiss. "Good morning, handsome."

He frowned at me. "What, am I not good enough to be your prince?"

I laughed at him, reaching up to kiss him again. "Well. I don't think a prince would be such a pain in the ass."

He gave me a smirk and threw back to covers to get in a hard smack on my ass before replying. "No? Well, I wouldn't think a princess would be quite so naughty, but you've definitely proved me wrong with that."

As I went to push him down to prove him wrong, I got a whiff of something that smelled delicious and my stomach growled embarrassing loud. He laughed at me and let go of his hold on me.

"We can finish this later. Let's get some grub!"

His naked form jumped out of bed, and I shifted to my stomach to watch him. I placed my hands innocently under my chin for added effect. I took in as much of him as I could. I constantly felt that there wasn't enough time to appreciate him in his natural form. I frowned slightly as he pulled his boxer briefs over that toned ass of his.

He turned around to find his pants and spotted my naked body on the bed. I was still frowning at the underwear, but as he turned around, I no longer cared. I'd have to remember to play underwear model with him later.

SLAP

Another sharp blow interrupted my thoughts. "Ow!" I yelped at him.

"Nice try. Your seductive moves won't work on me. I'll just save this image for later."

As he finished speaking he ran his hand up the back of my leg, letting a finger slip between my legs before continuing over the contours of my ass. I shivered violently as he ran his fingers up my back. He gently cupped my head and gave me a kiss and a wink before grabbing his pants. Ugh! He was so frustratingly perfect and irresistible.

I buried my face in the comforter and sighed before getting up to grab some clothes. I dramatically flipped my hair out of my face and stuck my tongue out at him as I went to pass. He grabbed my elbow as I passed him and pulled me back. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me in to his now shirtless body.

"You know you really are something amazing. Thanks for stealing my car."

He smiled his stupidily perfect smile and pulled me in for another kiss. As we separated, I forgot who I was for a second. I swear he had magical powers that made me young and stupid again. I stood there smiling like a fool when he tossed an article of clothing at my face.

"Come on. Let's eat."

And with that, he left the room while putting on his shirt. I stood there with what I now discovered to be my pants draped over half of my face and watched him disappear. I sighed again and quickly collected some clothing to throw on. Whatever Sam was making smelled delicious.

Before heading down I stopped in the bathroom to relieve myself and make myself a little more presentable. I quickly brushed my teeth and then made my way downstairs.

"Good morning, Deirdre. I hope it's ok that I made breakfast. I kinda just searched around until I found what I needed."

I smiled at Sam. "That's perfectly fine. It's not everyday I wake up to a beautiful giant making me breakfast."

"Hey!" Dean retorted.

I laughed at him. "Hey what? You're not making the breakfast." I shot him a wink and pinched his butt as I walked by.

He seemed satisfied with my reply and went back to picking at the food Sam was making.

I went over to make coffee as Sam finished up the last omelette.

It looked delicious and it smelled even better.

"Thank you, Sam. This looks wonderful."

I sat next to Dean and put some jam on my toast. The omelette was so fluffy and flavorful. Maybe I had picked the wrong brother. I looked over as Dean was shoving food in his mouth and laughed. No. He was definitely the better choice for me.

As we were finishing up, I turned to Sam. "So, Sam. You still up to helping me out at work?"

He laughed, "Sure. Hopefully I can help."

"What about me?" Dean whined at me.

"I'm sure I can find something to keep you busy." I winked at him again and grabbed the plates to clean up.

"I'll finish the dishes. You can go finish getting ready and then we can head to work," Sam said.

OK. Maybe I'd just keep both bothers.

"Thanks, Sam. I'll be quick!"

I ran up the stairs to be on more appropriate clothing for leaving the house. And as I pulled my head through my new shirt, I saw Dean standing in front of me.

"What's the rush?" he said with that smirk he liked to wear.

I smacked his hand away as he reached out to grope me. "Uh Uh. Let's save that for later." And with that, I gave him a wink and made my way back downstairs.

"Alright. You guys just about ready?"

"Sure," Sam replied.

"Let's rock and roll," Dean exclaimed as he came down the stairs.

"Okie dokie. Let's do this."

And with that, we all headed out to my car. I felt like I was having show and tell at school. I laughed at myself and shook my head as I pulled out of the garage and shut the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As we pulled up to the building I suddenly realized they would see my importance at the company. I mean I guess they would have assumed that I held a high position with my parents being the owners. But having them see me in action made me anxious.

As I pulled into my assigned spot, I tried to avoid looking at the boys. I could feel the looks they shot at me when they saw the placard with my name. I cleared my throat and quickly got out of the car, hoping they would follow suit. They did, but not quietly.

"Wow. Your own spot. Who knew we were getting involved with someone so important."

As Dean finished speaking he stood by my side and feigned surprise. I lightly punched his arm and started to walk as I spoke.

"Oh shut up. Let's just get inside so I can show you guys around."

I decided to take them up the stairs so I could have a few more seconds to prepare myself for the stares I was about to get. As we emerged I peaked around the corner to see who I would have to deal with, but no one was between us and reception. I sighed with relief.

"This is our stop."

We walked to reception. "Good morning, Marissa. This is Sam and Dean. They're my guests for the day. They might be helping out around the office."

She smiled brightly at them both and stood to shake their hands. First Dean, then Sam. I noticed her touch linger with Sam. "Welcome! I'm sure Deirdre will have plenty to keep you entertained. If you find yourselves lost, don't hesitate to ask me questions...about anything."

I watched as she flashed her eyes to Sam for that last bit and shook my head with a smile. "Thanks, Marissa. Maybe we can all meet up for lunch later."

She beamed at me. "Sure! That'd be great! Have fun."

This time she bravely shot a wink to Sam as he replied. "Thanks, Marissa. I'm sure we will." He seemed to be blushing slightly, but remained composed.

"Well then. Let's get on with our tour. The main floor is customer relations. So we have reception, of course, and then we have sales, customer service, the lounge, and human resources."

As I spoke I walked by the different office areas and pointed each of them out. When we reached the end, Sam turned to talk to me.

"So what is it exactly that this company is?"

I smiled while deciding how much to withhold so they could just see for themselves.

"Well, for the most part we are an Internet provider. The best one in the state if you ask me. We're number one in customer service and support. We're also top rated in our speed and reliability. My parents built a great thing for this town."

Sam quickly caught on to my wording. "For the most part?"

Again I smiled coyly. "Let's move on with the tour. To the second floor we go."

We took the stairs again since they were the closest. The second floor was all technology. We had the servers, desktop support, network support, and offices for the installation engineers. Again I pointed out each office and showed the higher security precautions on this floor. It required a badge with a fob key just to get to anything higher than the first floor.

"Sam, if you wanted a day in the life of a normal human, I'd say anywhere on this floor would be great for you. I have special badges in my office you two can use for the day to access any office or room in the building."

"Cool. Thanks, Deirdre. I'd love to look around after the tour is done," Sam answered politely.

And Dean gave his signature, "Awesome," response.

"Perfect. Let's move on up to the third floor then."

I smiled to myself at the surprise the third floor held. Along with my office was a highly secured office with a special purpose. The only one who knew what happened behind those doors from the first two floors was Marissa. She had to be in the know for any new arrivals.

When we entered the third floor, I turned to see the look of suspicion on the boys faces. This floor looked nothing like the others. My office was directly outside the elevators and seemed to be the only inviting thing on the floor. The rest of the floor was behind a door labeled _RESTRICTED_.

"So here we have the magic of what my life is. To the left is my office, and to the right is something I'm sure you'll both love."

I took a sharp left and passed us through three levels of security. As we finally reached the inside, many faces stopped to stare in awe. There was lots of whispers most of which clearly said "Winchesters".

Sam and Dean immediately turned to me.

"What the hell is this?" Dean didn't take the time to absorb his surroundings like Sam.

"Dude, I think it's a super secret Hunter lab."

As Sam spoke, I laughed at his description. "Yes. I suppose that's a good name for it. Here we track monsters, demons, angels, what have you. We provide Hunters with necessary items to be able to hunt. We try to pass on information to other Hunters. We've worked with Garth quite a bit."

"How in the hell is it that we never knew about this?" Dean asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Well, it's still in the works. I've been working to build it up the past few years. I suppose if I had gotten over myself, I would have been able to start when I took over six years ago. But we've really only been successfully operating for about a year and a half. Clearly there's still some glitches since my crew couldn't tell me that you two were already on that case."

I stopped speaking when I heard someone choke and start coughing. I narrowed my eyes in the direction and walked briskly to the worker.

"No, Simon. You didn't. You wouldn't. Why?!"

A few of the new workers held their breath and took a step back, but when Simon started to laugh they seemed to relax. Simon had been with me the longest, so if anyone was allowed to fuck with me it was him.

"Deirdre. Your quest for Winchester blood was ridiculous. Of course I knew they'd be there. It was high time you met with them face to face. I'm glad to see everyone survived. So. You're welcome."

I didn't know whether to punch him or kiss him. I went with the latter.

"Thanks you, ass."

He laughed lightly. "Like I said. You're welcome. And if you two need a break from her, don't hesitate to find me."

He continued laughing as he went back to work. I ran my hands over my face then turned back to the boys.

"So. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Can I just stay in here?" Sam said, looking around in awe.

"Of course Sammy would want to stay in the bat cave," Dean quickly shot back.

I ignored Dean and replied, "Sure. I think Simon should have a few extra Hunter badges in here. He can show you anything that you need. I'm sure you won't fail to be impressed. Think of us like a mini Google."

I laughed as Sam lit up and Dean frowned. It was definitely clear to see who was more into technology.

"That explains the fourth floor from the outside," Sam replied as he let the entirety of this space sink in.

"Yup. Plenty of place to sleep, eat, relax, play, and work." I turned to Dean before continuing to speak, "Dean, I'd like you to come to one more place with me. Then we can decide where to put you for the day."

"Great. I feel like I'm being placed in daycare."

I laughed at him and lead him back to my office. As he followed behind me over to the desk, I reach and pressed a few buttons. The door shut and locked, the blinds drew over the windows, and a stereo started to play some classic rock.

I turned around to face him and spoke with a more sultry tone, "Well, then. Shall we finish what we started this morning?"

His eyes flashed and he stepped towards me to pull me in for a kiss.

"I think maybe we can start with something a little more fun," he replied as he pulled away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I wasn't quite sure where he wanted to go with it, but I filled with anticipation. My stomach fluttered and I pulled him in for another kiss. This time when we separated he gently put my hair behind my ear and winked. After that, I watched him change his demeanor. It was time to play.

"Hands on the desk. Now."

His voice was quiet and demanding. I couldn't help but smile at him. I craved for all of this. The excitement that filled me was almost too much to contain. I slowly turned, being sure to stick my ass out as I braced myself against the desk.

Dean took a moment to run his hands over my body. He cupped my breasts and gently bit my ear. As he kissed down my neck I shivered and was covered with goosebumps. He stood to continue moving his hands down my body. He stayed behind me holding my hips for a moment before continuing.

He used his foot to help separate my feet more then stepped to the side as he let one hand reach between my legs and the other massage my ass. I could still feel some of the tenderness from the two previous days, but I didn't mind it at all. I moved my hips in circles trying to get more contact with both hands.

After a bit he stopped and reached to undo my pants. I started to stand to help him remove them, but when I did he came down with a round of hard swats.

"Hands on the desk! Don't move them if you want to sit before the new year."

I quickly replaced my hands and resisted the urge to throw him on the couch and just take him. The game was giving up the control to him. And it allowed me to get the release I needed. So I let myself focus on the cool breeze that kissed my skin as he pulled my pants to my feet. I lifted a foot and he easily removed the shoe and pant from one leg and then the other.

He kissed his way up the back of my legs and stopped as he reached where my ass and my thighs met. I let my legs spread a little more to invite him to my dripping clit, but he moved away to stand and start in on my ass.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

He didn't waste time getting into his rhythm. As I felt the heat in my ass growing he stopped to talk and rub my ass.

"Now, now little miss. It seems as those you've been quite naughty. I'm just going to have to take care of that, aren't I?"

All I could do was groan and push into his hand.

SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK

"What have I said about answering me?"

I sucked in my breath before gasping, "Yes, sir!"

Removed his hands from me and I looked up to watch him walk around the desk. He opened a few drawers before finding something that was probably more surprising than he could have ever hoped to find. For within those drawers lived a secret that I had been craving to happen for years.

I saw him break character momentarily as he sifted through my toys and implements.

"Well now. It seems that you've been much more naughty than I thought. What shall we use to remedy this? A brush? Paddle? Belt? Whip? I think maybe the yardstick is the most appropriate right now."

My breathing quickened as I watched him remove it from the drawer. The long drawers of the desk held many secrets. He took a moment to sift through and came across my vibrating underwear. Out of all the things he found, that was the only one that made me blush profusely. He dug around a little more until he found the remote and then walked back over to me with the three items, setting them by my face.

"I would like you to remove your hands from the desk and exchange your panties for these ones. I think we will have more fun this way."

When I stood I couldn't help but attach my lips to his. He didn't resist, but he stopped my aggressive action when I tried to remove his pants. He grabbed my wrists in one hand and swatted me hard as he pulled my hands to his chest.

"I said change out your panties. Now."

He gave me one more kiss before releasing me. I quickly exchanged for my stimulating underwear and placed my hands back on the desk. He reached by my face to press the _low_ button on the remote. I instantly contracted and shuddered. He let me settle in to the sensation before picking up the yardstick and placing his free hand on my back.

He brought down the stick hard and let me soak in all the new sensations it was providing to my ass. It was such a different sting from his hand or belt. And it was delicious. He kept a slow pace as he moved from the top of my ass to the middle of my thighs.

WHAP

WHAP

WHAP

Before changing his direction to backtrack along my ass, he reached over to increase the intensity between my legs. The new level of stimulation caused me to cry out with each connection to my ass.

As his hand went to increase it to the highest intensity I started to cry. I didn't know what else to do. It felt so good. He tossed the stick aside and went back to using his hand. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close as he started in with the spanking. When my legs started to quiver, he took a moment to pause and turn off the underwear.

SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK

His arm showed no mercy as it brought his hand down like fire.

SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK

I started dancing around trying to escape or get to him. I didn't really care at that point. I just wanted the overstimulation to stop.

SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK

I screamed out and he stopped. He reached again to put the underwear back on low. I prepared myself for another round of stinging blows to my ass, but instead he lightly ran his fingers over my punished ass.

I dropped myself down to my elbows to try and get my body to deal with the overstimulation.

Dean paused his actions to remove my coat, shirts, and bra. The underwear kept me groaning at every little touch. Once I had been stripped of most of my clothing, he turned the intensity up once again. For a moment there was no contact from him. As I opened my eyes I saw him now shirtless and going back to the drawer. He winked at me as he pulled out the brush.

I shut my eyes again to try not to think about what was happening. That brush scared me. And my ass was already sore.

SPLAT

As I let the pain of that first blow sink in, I realized he was going easy with it. He must have caught the fear in my eyes.

SPLAT

SPLAT

SPLAT

SPLAT

Again he focused on all areas. And just when I thought I might pass out, I heard the brush land on the floor and saw his hand shoot by my face to shut off my underwear. He pulled them off in one quick movement and I stood to step out of them as he got out of his pants. He reached to remove his underwear, but I stopped him.

"Let's just leave these here a little longer."

I pressed my naked body against him and kissed him hard before leading us to the couch. I reached to the side and pressed a button which turned the couch into a bed then climbed on. I resumed my positioning from earlier where I was on my belly watching him.

"Be my underwear model."

He laughed and leaned in to kiss me, but played along. He would hold a pose for a long time before moving on. As he continued on, I found myself crawling closer and closer to him until I had my hands all over him.

Finally I threw him down to the bed and removed that last piece of clothing.

This time as our bodies entwined, I showed him a thing or two about what I knew.

As we lie there panting, my phone rang. I quickly got up to answer it while Dean stepped into the bathroom to clean up.

"Deirdre speaking."

"Deirdre! Are we still going to lunch? I've got Sam down at reception with me. We didn't know where you were."

"Shit! It's lunchtime already? We'll be down in a few minutes. See you soon."

I ran to the bathroom to try and fix my hair and makeup a little before using the toilet and replacing my layers.

"What's the rush?" Dean said watching me.

"It's time for lunch! Marissa and Sam are waiting."

Dean thought for a moment before replying. "Yeah. I could go for a burger."

I rolled my eyes as his obsession with burgers and took his hand to drag him along get his clothes from the office floor.

"And if you're good, maybe we'll even get you some pie," I added in as I cleaned up the evidence of sex from the room.

As I finished putting the bed away, Dean was putting on his jacket.

"OK, let's get down there before they think we're ditching out."

He offered his arm to me as we made our way down. This was definitely turning out to be one of the best days I'd had at work in a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As we got off the elevator and walked towards the reception desk, I saw Sam leaning onto the desk with his chin propped in one hand. I laughed quietly as I watched him reach out and put a chunk of hair behind Marissa's ear. She blushed and giggled more than I had ever seen her do.

I let go of Dean and walked into their space, clearing my throat loudly.

"Am I interrupting anything?" I asked coyly.

Sam and Marissa jumped apart. Sam shifted between his feet and put his hair back behind his ear. Marissa flattened her skirt and then twisted her hands together. I crossed my arms and feigned disappointment at them. When I had seen enough of their flustering, I laughed and shook my head.

"Come on you two. Let's get some grub," I finished, taking Dean's hand.

Marissa grabbed her purse and ran around to the door of the desk. Sam walked over to meet her there and offered up his arm to her.

"M'lady," he said with a slight bow.

She giggled furiously and put her hand through his arm, grabbing ahold of his bicep. She was beaming. It was nice to know that I wouldn't be the only one losing a Winchester when they left. I made a mental note to make sure I had plenty of ice cream and chick flicks to recover during a girls night with Marissa. I smiled sadly and Dean looked over, catching the tail end of my thought.

"You alright?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," I said making my smile a little more pleasant. "I was just making myself sad by thinking about you guys leaving. But now is the time to enjoy the moments with you here."

He let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into a side hug and kissing the top of my head. We reached my car a few steps later, and Dean didn't even bother trying to call for shotgun. He just walked to the front and got in. I guess like me he figured that Sam would want to be in the back with Marissa. Or he wanted to sit with me. Either way, I was pleased with the seating arrangements.

As I sat down and shifted a little bit at the leftover sting in my ass, I glanced at them in the rearview mirror. I made myself a mental note to offer them the bed in my office if they wanted it. But first we would need to see how lunch went. Marissa leaned towards the center of the car to talk to me, or to be closer to Sam.

"Where are we going?" she asked while scooting her hand closer to Sam.

He leaned in as well with a cocked head as if he wouldn't be able to hear my answer, but I saw his hand shift to touch hers. I watched Marissa turn slightly to smile at him and grab his hand while she waited for my reply. I shook my head and smiled to myself before finally answering them.

"I thought it would be nice if we went to _Angelina's_. Get some Italian food. They've got great pasta, but if you don't want that they also have pizzas and sandwiches."

I glanced over at Dean to see how he would react. He seemed ok once he heard 'pizza'. I got noises of approval from both Marissa and Sam, who had gone back to their own conversation. They sat back, but they didn't really separate. They looked so awkward and uncomfortable in the way they were leaning in to be close, but I guess you do what you gotta do.

I started the car and Dean fumbled around with the radio until he found something he liked. I was going to mention I had an iPod, but he was already quietly singing to the song playing so I joined in. The short drive was filled with separated conversations. In the front of the car Dean and I discussed and sang to the songs as they came on. In the back of the car all I heard was quiet mumbling with Marissa's high pitched giggle from time to time.

"Remember, lunch is on me. I don't want you to spare any expenses. Well, maybe let's not get any $200 bottles of wine. But within reason," I stated as I pulled into the parking spot.

Everyone joined to laugh with me after I finished my speech about lunch. We got out of the car and walked in pairs to the door. Once inside and seated, Marissa and Sam quickly decided that they wanted to split a bottle of wine. I looked to Dean and shrugged.

"Red?"

"Sounds great," he said with that stupidly perfect smile.

So we both had a bottle to share. I made a note that I'd have to be careful to not get carried away since I was driving. I looked through my options of pasta, and settled for a pesto with chicken and a half salad to start. Dean actually surprised me by going for a spicy shrimp alfredo. I had been sure he would get the pizza. Sam and Marissa also got a half salad to start. Sam then order a shrimp risotto, and Marissa got the chicken pesto pizza.

As one bottle of wine was quickly consumed by Sam and Marissa, I saw the increasing sexual tension between them. I sighed at my single glass of wine and checked our bottle to see how Dean was faring. I was pleasantly surprised to see that he had almost finished it off. He gave me a smirk before shoveling the last of his pasta into his mouth. I topped of his glass and gave myself just a dash more. We could sit and chat for a bit longer if needed. I was the boss afterall.

I was impressed, but not really surprised with how well Dean held his alcohol. But I couldn't tell if Sam was really that much of a lightweight or if he was taking advantage of the situation to make Marissa feel more comfortable. Of course, he very well could have been the one to consume most of the bottle, I hadn't really been paying attention to them. But I knew for sure that she was a lightweight. She had gotten drunk off of just half of the first glass of wine. I had missed if she had more, but I silently hoped that Sam had taken down most of that bottle.

I found myself staring at them for longer than would have been normal for someone not included in a mostly private conversation. I was trying to decide if the flush of Marissa's face was thanks to Sam or the wine. I guess it didn't really matter, but I found myself worried that she might tell Sam something about me that I wasn't really willing to share. After I don't know how long, Dean finally cleared his throat, breaking me out of my trance. I realized I had been leaning towards them and clenching my jaw. I quickly sat back and looked over to him. I blushed as I downed the last of my wine.

I paid the bill and we sat around for a little longer chatting as a group. After my third glass of water, I decided it was time to pee and leave. As I excused myself to the bathroom, I tossed the keys to Dean and told him I would meet them out there. Marissa quickly exclaimed that she would join me and I had to suppress a laugh. As soon as we were out of earshot, she jumped into her excited speech.

"Isn't Sam just the most dreamy?!" she practically yelled.

I shook my head laughing at her, "Yeah. He's pretty attractive." I paused for a moment to make it seem like I was just now coming up with the idea. "Say, Marissa. Since the boys probably won't be around for too long, I wanted to ask if you'd like to spend some alone time with Sam in my office."

Her eyes widened as she immediately understood what I was telling her.

"Oh really?! I think that was just be swell!" she yelled again.

I looked around at the faces turning our direction as we entered the bathroom. I pushed her ahead of me so I could pretend she wasn't being as loud as she was.

"Of course. You always do so much for me and the company. You deserve it."

She squeezed me into a tight hug and tried to jump up and down while still holding me, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Alright, alright. Let me pee, would ya?" I said trying to detach her from me.

She let me go, but kept bouncing around as I escaped to the stall. When I came out she was smiling stupidly at me. She had fixed her hair and applied some lip gloss during my absence. I washed my hands and told her that she looked lovely. When we got to the car, Dean was sitting once again in the front passenger's seat. Him and Sam seemed to be arguing over something, but it didn't seem serious.

Marissa didn't even lose a beat. She immediately got in and scooted to the center seat. She quickly put on her seatbelt and placed her head on Sam's shoulder. As soon as she touched him, he stopped pay attention to Dean and put his arm around Marissa, smiling. Dean seemed pleased that Sam stopped engaging in the conversation and turned to me.

"How much longer is your work day?" he asked with a smirk.

"Typically I stay until around 7 or 8, but once I check in on a few things we can head out and explore a little more," I looked back at the two lovebirds and tried to gauge how much time they might need.

When I checked the clock, I saw that it was almost 3 already. I usually tried to make Marissa leave by 5, so maybe I'd try to stick to that timeframe. I smiled then put the car into reverse and headed back to the office. When we arrived I told Marissa to go ahead with Sam. I wanted to show Dean a few things around the office. She beamed at me and practically pulled Sam with her. I laughed and Dean turned to me.

"Am I missing something?"

"I told Marissa they could use my office for a couple hours. She's just a little excited about it," I laughed again as I watched the two enter the elevator. I sighed and rolled my eyes before turning back to Dean. "So! I think it'd be fun to spend a little time in the Hunter's office, don't you think?"

Dean pondered the idea a moment before replying, "Sure. Who's to say we can't find a bathroom somewhere to get some privacy if needed?"

He winked at me and I shook my head as I exited the car. I had a feeling we would be alone most of the evening, so he just needed to chill. Maybe there was something in the wine making everyone so horny, but when I stopped to analyze my own body I didn't see to have the need to find a bathroom just to have sex. I looked at Dean as he got up out of the car and started to second guess that thought, so instead I ran to the elevator.

I pressed the button repeatedly, urging the doors to open, as Dean casually strolled up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist while the doors finally opened. He walked forward pushing us both into the elevator as he gently started to kiss my neck. I felt the elevator start to move as I shut my eyes and moaned. I snapped them open and quickly twisted around with him still attached to me and pushed the emergency stop button.

I turned my head up at the camera and shot a wink before going into the security app on my phone and shutting that camera down temporarily. Might as well make the most of the situation, and besides, I'd never had sex in an elevator. I rotated my body around to face him and pressed my lips to his.

I pushed him back against the wall as I started to undo his belt. When I reached for his pants, I felt the elevator lurched and hurt the hum of the power shutting down. I stopped kissing him to listen for the generator, which roared to life shortly after. The elevator reset during this time and started moving up to the main floor.

"Shit," I mumbled as I fixed my clothes.

When the doors opened, I went out with some urgency, looking to my employees to see if they knew anything. The normal workers all seemed just as confused as we did, so I took the stairs. I started to run, taking three stairs at a time. There was something definitely wrong, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I reached the third floor and Dean kept my pace very closely.

When I opened the door, my heart was racing. I looked down to the office, which was clearly still locked tight. I decided to let that be for a moment and went to check on if the Hunters knew anything. The weather outside didn't allow for any explanation for a power outage. But maybe there was some other normal event to explain it. I ran directly to Simon.

"Give me something," I blurted, unable to hide some of the worry from my voice.

"There was definitely some strong supernatural surge of some sort just before the power outage, but we haven't quite been able to place it."

"Cameras?" I quickly retorted.

"We just finished checking through them. The only thing we see out of the ordinary is this group right here," he pointed to what was seemingly a tour group who had made their way to the basement to where our fuse box was.

"Shit," I said again.

I tried to think through what it might be. The frames of all the doors had been lined with salt. So I didn't think it could be demons, but I tried to think about any repairs that had happened recently. Or if any of these people looked familiar.

"Go back to the doorway. Zoom in on the top," I said hoping I had been seeing things.

As Simon zoomed in I cursed again. There was a clear split in the frame. I felt betrayed. Someone had let a hoard of what I was sure was demons into my fucking building. I shut my eyes and tried to calm myself. Dean gently placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go take care of this scum."

His voice was a lot more gentle than I was expecting. I took one last big breath before opening my eyes. Most of the people in this room were non-physical Hunters. But I did have a few who could fight, and plenty who could exorcise.

"Alright. I need as many of you as I can get to help us take care of this," I started in a calm voice. I turned to Dean. "Do you want to get your brother?"

Dean frowned for a moment, "No. Let him have this moment. Hopefully he's too distracted to notice anything happened." He checked his phone and seemed to relax a bit when there were no messages.

I smiled softly at him and nodded in agreement. I loved the way he cared for his brother. It was so endearing. I tore my eyes away from him to analyze the group that had gathered around us. We had 8 people willing to help. I didn't expect any of them to volunteer, but I was glad they did. I hardened myself again.

"Alright. Let's fucking do this."

And with that, we headed downstairs to face this annoying demon problem. I felt empowered knowing that Dean was by my side, and it showed in my strut as I pushed aside the door.


End file.
